Beautiful Boy
by VeiHime
Summary: Chapter 2 update! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story by

Vei' VirGie

WARNING: AU, Typo, fic gaje nan abal, alur berantakan, ide pasaran, krupuk alias garing, alur kecepatan, EYD gak jelas (seperti author), membingungkan, membosankan, dan sekampungnya.

_PRESENT_

.

"BEAUTIFUL BOY"

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

Summary :

Jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang diketahui tak menyukai perempuan ?

Tentu saja tak mudah.

Bagaimana cara mengait hati pemuda itu ?

Menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi para gadis.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini.

Ia memang tidaklah pintar dalam pelajaran.

Tapi setidaknya ia punya akal untuk mengait pemuda itu.

Bagaimana caranya ?

Caranya adalah dengan mengubah penampilannya menjadi seperti seorang lelaki.

Cara yang bodoh bukan?

Tapi, lihat saja. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Happy reading !

Tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang berada di sebuah kamar sambil memandang dirinya melalui cermin yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Wajah yang rupawan, kulit putih porselen, dan..

Tunggu, Rambut merah muda ?

Kenapa bisa? Yah, ia sebenarnya bukanlah seorang lelaki sungguhan.

Hanya saja ia bergaya seperti lelaki karena ada satu dan lain hal yang ia ingin lakukan.

Apa itu ?

Kita lihat saja nanti.

Ia menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin itu dan tersenyum puas.

"Hm... Ini sepertinya cukup." Ucapnya mantap.

Clek,

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Sakura, sudah siap ?" Tanya Ino-gadis pirang itu. Sakura berbalik menghadap itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" Tanya Sakura memastikan sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Ino tersenyum puas. Matanya tampak berbinar melihat penampilan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau... Kau sangat tampan Sakura.. Hihihi... Aku yakin, gadis gadis disekolah akan menyukaimu." Ujar Ino terkikik.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura.

Tentu saja. Dengan gayanya ini, dia sudah seperti lelaki sungguhan.

Dengan dadanya yang rata, membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot untuk menggunakan penahan dada lagi.

Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ayo jalan." Ucap Sakura lalu mengambil tas ranselnya yang ada ditempat tidurnya dan memakainya sebelah lengan.

"Hari pertama akan dimulai..."

KHS

Sakura POV :

Hah, hari menyenangkan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah disekolah baruku yaitu Konoha High School, atau yang biasanya disebut dengan KHS.

Ino sudah masuk deluan tadi, karena ia tak ingin orang mengira kalau aku dan Ino kesekolah bersama.

Aku menatap gedung sekolah baruku yang besar itu.

Lapangannya sangat luas.

Dan disisi kirinya ada sebuah taman yang dihiasi dengan bunga bunga, dan juga sebuah pohon pohon mapel disisi kanan sana.

Terlihat sangat indah.

Pantas saja, sekolah ini menjadi sekolah nomor satu di Jepang.

Sebenarnya aku tidakl pindah kesekolah ini.

Dan juga aku tidak tinggal di kota konoha ini, melainkan tinggal dikota iwa.

Kenapa?

Itu karena kejadian saat liburan musim panas waktu itu yang membuatku memaksa Kaa-san dan Tou-san agar aku bisa bersekolah di Konoha.

#flashback

Hari itu adalah hari libur musim semi. Banyak orang yang pergi keluar rumah untuk menikmati musim semi ini.

Bunga bunga sakura yang sudah bermekaran, kini berguguran sudah.

Kota menjadi sangat indah dengan bunga bunga Sakura itu.

Semua orang tampak menikmatinya.

Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Gadis dengan surai yang identik dengan bunga sakura.

Ya, siapa lagi?

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Anak satu satunya dari sepasang suami-istri bernama Haruno Kizashi, dan Haruno Mebuki.

Mereka adalah keluarga yang cukup kaya.

Memiliki beberapa perusahaan di Iwa, sebuah Rumah Sakit di Konoha, dan 2 puskesmas di Oto.

Keluarga yang bercukupan bukan?

Bahkan itu melebihi dari kata 'cukup' untuk keluarga kecil ini.

Oke, kita lanjut.

Gadis itu hanya menikmati liburan musim gugur itu di rumahnya saja.

Itu karena ia merasa bosan, dan juga ia belum memiliki banyak teman di iwa untuk diajak jalan jalan.

Dia dulu tinggal bersama orang tuanya di konoha.

Tapi setelah lulus Smp, ia dan keluarga langsung pindah ke iwa. Dan itu tandanya kalau ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat sahabatnya di konoha.

Ini baru saja setengah tahun, karena itu ia belum memiliki banyak teman.

Gadis itu hanya berbaring sembari menonton tvnya.

Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

Dengan cepat dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi.." Terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

"Ino! Huwa... Aku merindukanmu. Hey bagaimana kabarmu disana? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di SMA ? Menyenangkan tidak? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau satu sekolah dengannya kan?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura secara bertubi tubi, membuat Ino bingung harus

menjawab pertanyaan yang mana

dulu.

"Sakura, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Tanyalah satu satu, kau membuatku bingung." Omel Ino sambil memegang kupingnya.

Sungguh, ia memang merindukan sahabatnya ini. Tapi tidak dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

"Hehehe.. Iya, iya." Sakura hanya cengengesan saja.

"Hey, bagaimana musim semimu disana ? Menyenangkan tidak?"

"Buruk.. Sangat buruk. Disini bosan sekali. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat sibuk. Aku juga belum mendapat banyak teman." Suara Sakura kini terdengar memelas.

Ia berbaring tengkurap ditempat tidurnya seraya berpangku dagu.

"Benarkah? Hey, bagaimana kalau kau ke Konoha saja? Hinata pergi bersama keluarganya, jadi tak ada orang yang bisa kuajak." Tawar Ino.

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura menjadi bersemangat. Ia langsung bangkit dan menghubungi kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya, Sakura pun diizinkan pergi.

Dengan penuh semangat, ia langsung menyiapkan barang barangnya dan pergi ke Konoha diantar oleh supir pribadinya.

Setelah sampai, Ino mengajak Sakura jalan jalan ke beberapa tempat.

Hari yang cukup menyenangkan.

Mereka pergi ke tempat dimana mereka sering berpergian bersama dengan Hinata salah satu sahabat mereka.

Ino juga mengajak Sakura untuk pergi menontong pertandingan basket disekolahannya.

Dan tentu saja di-iyakan oleh Sakura.

Bagaimana tidak?

Basket adalah olahraga kesukaannya. Dan sudah lama dia tak memegak benda itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia memegang benda berbentuk bulat itu.

Setelah mereka selesai menonton pertandingan bola basket itu, Sakura lalu meminta Ino agar bisa meminjam bola basketnya, dan ia mulai bermain bola itu sesukanya.

"Huwa... Aku senang sekali Ino, akhirnya aku bisa memegang bola basket juga." Seru Sakura gembira.

"Iya, iya. Bermainlah selagi kau diizinkan." Ujar Ino dan hanya duduk menonton.

"Untungnya guru olah raganya baik padaku. Jadi aku bisa dengan mudah meminjamnya."Ucap Ino.

Tap tap tap

Grep

Syuut

Braak

"Arrgghhh... Sial. Bolanya meleset.." Geram Sakura.

Ia melayangkan matanya mencari bola itu, dan..

Bruuk

"Aww"

Ternyata bola itu terlempar dan mengenai kepala seseorang.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari kearah bola itu.

Seketika matanya berbinar melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu. Semburat tipis muncul dipipinya.

"Ahh.. Ma, maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap Sakura, lalu mengambil bolanya.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu ambigu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura lagi sambil berojigi.

"Kalau bermain itu yang benar. Kalau tak tau main, mending tak usah." Tukas pemuda itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sakura semakin kagum padanya?

Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ketempat duduk penonton, dimana Ino sedang duduk disana.

"Ino!" Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat pemuda tadi? Pemuda yang terkena lemparan bolaku itu." Tanya Sakura sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi disamping Ino.

"Oh, maksudmu Sasuke? Kenapa?"

"Jadi namanya Sasuke? Wah, dia itu tampan yah." Ucap Sakura mengingat wajah pemuda itu.

Wajah tampan bermata onyx yang hitam layaknya arang, dan berkulit putih porselen.

"Yah, memang sih dia tampan. Tapi, gosip yang beredar, dia itu paling tak suka dekat dengan perempuan. Makanya, aku jadi tak tertarik dengan wajah tampannya. Kurasa itu percuma." Jelas Ino sambil mengeluarkan make up dari dalam tasnya.

"Begitukah? Jadi, dia tak menyukai perempuan? Tapi dia bukan lelaki yang tidak normal,kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Yah, entalah. Yang itu aku tak tau." Jawab Ino mengendikan bahunya.

"Huffttt, sepertinya aku harus mencari cara untuk mendekatinya." Ujar Sakura berfikir sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hey, kau menyukainya?" Tebak Ino. " Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang bodoh Sakura!"

"Jangan cerewet. Kau seperti tak mengenalku saja."

"Tapi kau tidak akan berhasil dengan cara apapun!"

"Ssstt. Kau tenang saja."

"Yah, aku tau. Terserahlah kalau begitu." Ucap Ino mengalah karena ia sudah kenal betul dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya.

End flasback

Sekarang aku sedang berada diruang kepala sekolah.

Didepanku kini ada seorang wanita tua berambut krim dan bermata cokelat yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

Dia adalah kepala sekolah di KHS.

"Siapa namamu, tuan?" Tanya wanita itu menatapku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Ya, bagaimana tidak?

Dia adalah bibiku, kakak dari ibuku.

Kenapa dia tak mengenalku? Dan lagi, bukankah ibuku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku akan pindah kesini?

"Bibi.. Ini aku! Kau tak mengenalku?" Tanyaku kesal padanya.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tak mengenalmu. Bukankah kau murid pindahan?" Ucap bibi Tsunade.

'Kenapa bibi begitu? Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku?' Pikirku.

Hey, aku baru saja melupakan satu hal, bahwa aku sekarang sedang merubah penampilanku menjadi seorang lelaki.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" Keluhku sembari memukul jidat lebarku pelan.

"Bibi, ini aku Sakura." Ucapku.

Kulihat wajah bibi seperti orang kebingungan.

"Sakura? Maksudmu Haruno Sakura? Tapi, kau..."

"Aku lupa mengatakannya pada bibi. Ehm, disekolah ini tak boleh ada orang yang tau yah kalau aku adalah perempuan. Aku sekarang sedang menyamar." Ucapku.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa orang tuamu tahu tentang penampilanmu ini?" Tanya bibi Tsunade.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka tak tau. Makanya aku minta supaya bibi merahasiakannya dari mereka, yah? Kau bisa membantuku, kan?" Rayuku. Sepertinya bibi akan meng-iyakan ucapanku ini.

Lihatlah, sekarang wajah bibi sudah tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Yeah, sudah kuduga.

Aku langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat.

"Arigatou ne oba-san. Aku menyayangimu." Ucapku semangat.

"I, iya-iya. Tapi lepaskan aku."

Aku hanya cengengesan seraya melepaskan pelukanku itu.

Normal POV :

"Oh ya, nama apa yang kau pakai selama kau menyamar?" Tanya Tsunade seraya memangku dagu dengan tangannya.

"Oh itu, hm.. Saki, selama disekolah orang-orang akan mengenaliku dengan nama Saki. Haruno Saki." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau akan diantar oleh Sizhune kekelasmu nanti." Ucap Tsunade.

OoOoOoO

"Aku Haruno Saki. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas dengan sopan.

"Kau boleh duduk." Ujar Anko sensei mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya mencari tempat kosong. Tapi, matanya berhenti tepat berhenti pada seorang pemuda tampan yang juga sedang menatapnya.

'Itu dia. Ternyata dia sekelas denganku. Ini akan menyenangkan!' Batinnya semangat.

Kembali ia layangkan pandangannya ketempat lain, dan mendapat sebuah tempat duduk yang kosong yaitu disamping seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang. Sakura segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Sumimasen.. Ng, boleh aku duduk bersamamu disini?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

Sakura langsung duduk disamping gadis itu setelah mendapat anggukan darinya.

"Ano, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura lembut seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu membalas juluran tangan Sakura dan menjawab.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji ." Jawab Neji

Sopan.

"Eh? Jadi, kau laki-laki?"

"Jadi, kau mengiraku perempuan?" Tanya Neji balik.

Sakura hanya cengengesan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Jam istirahat telah tiba.

Sakura hendak keluar dari kelas itu untuk bertemu Ino, namun ia ditahan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Baru saja ia berkenalan dengan mereka. Dan pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya beserta teman-temannya.

Uzumaki Naruto- nama pemuda pirang itu.

Hyuuga Neji- teman sebangku Sakura tadi.

Shimura Sai- pemuda berkulit pucat yang selalu tersenyum.

Dan yang terakhir...

Uchiha Sasuke- pemuda berambut raven mencuat kebelakang.

Sakura lalu diajak pemuda pirang itu pergi bersama mereka kekantin.

Karena merasa tak enak hati, Sakura pun menuruti mereka.

'Lagian, ada Sasuke juga disini.' Batin Sakura semangat.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, saling bersenda gurau bersama (baca: terkecuali Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan gaya dingin nan santainya), Walau Sakura agak merasa canggung karena ia baru mengenali mereka.

Disepanjang jalan mereka dikerumuni oleh para gadis, seperti biasanya. Tetapi hari ini ada yang berbeda.

Yang hari-hari sebelumnya nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'lah yang sering diteriaki namanya, namun mereka malah berbisik-bisik seraya memperhatikan Sakura dengan penuh pesona.

"Huwa~ siapa pemuda itu? Tampan sekali!"

"Dia tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke"

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai Sasuke!"

"Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali senyumnya."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Apa dia anggota baru di geng mereka?"

"Kyaa.. Dia tampan.."

"Dia murid baru kan?"

Kira-kira begitulah bisik-bisik para gadis disekitarnya.

Mungkin saja ketenaran Sasuke disekolah mulai tersingkir dengan kedatangannya Haruno Sakura, atau yang dikenal dengan Haruno Saki.

Tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke lega, setidaknya ia tak akan mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis itu yang meneriaki namanya.

kantin

"Bibi, aku pesan takoyaki 1" pinta Sakura pada bibi penjaga kantin.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap bibi itu lalu menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Sakura?" Panggil Ino yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh? Ino?"

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau sudah disini."

"Silahkan" ujar bibi itu setelah selesai menyiapkannya dan memberi pesanan itu pada Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi Naruto mengajakku bersama mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Naruto? Bukankah itu teman 1 gengnya Sasuke? Jadi kau..."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Bagus! Ada lampu hijau nih. Selanjutnya apa rencanamu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku balik dulu. Nanti mereka menungguku." Ucap Sakura mengendikan bahu lalu berbalik dan,

Bruuk !

"Aw" ringis seseorang.

Ia menabrak seorang gadis bersurai merah berkacamata sehingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, dan pantatnya mendarat deluan kelantai.

Sakura kaget.

"Maaf, biar kubantu." Ujar Sakura seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menatap Sakura, lalu menahan tangannya dan Sakura membantunya berdiri.

"Arigatou" ucap gadis itu.

"Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku" balas Sakura berojigi.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Karin?" Panggil Ino.

Karin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sengit pada Ino, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Gadis aneh" ejek Ino lalu pergi.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura.

.

.

"Saki, kau tau main basket?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura.

"Basket yah? Tentu saja."

"Bagus! Kau mau bergabung dengan tim kami? Soalnya 1 anak dari tim kami sudah keluar." Ajak Naruto.

"Gabung? Hm.. Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Sakura disertai senyum manisnya.

Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura tiba tiba merasa ada yang aneh dari Sakura.

"Oii, ada apa?" Tanya Neji heran melihat Naruto.

"Ah, tidak!"

"Pulang sekolah jam 3."Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Itu jam latihan kami." Jawab Sai.

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Ckiit

"Saki, tangkap" panggil Naruto dan melempar bola itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mendribel bola itu, lalu melemparnya ke ring basket.

Syuut

Braak

"Yeah.."

"Bagus!" Seru Naruto.

Lemparan Sakura tepat memasuki ring dengan sempurna.

"Hari ini cukup. Saki, permainanmu cukup bagus. Besok kita lanjut lagi." Ujar Neji, lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya sampai setengah.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang mengelap tubuhnya yang berkeringat, ia berjalan menghampiri si Uchiha bungsu itu dan memberinya sebotol air mineral.

"Ini" sogog Sakura.

Sasuke menatap botol itu sebentar, lalu mengambilnya dan meneguknya.

"Kudengar kau tak suka pada perempuan. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sakura memulai bembicaraan.

"Hn. Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang mengatakannya."

"Hn"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini... Guy?"

Sasuke langsung berbalik dan memberi deathglare pada Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tak benar! Aku hanya tak suka pada gadis yang centil." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau menyukai gadis yang bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Asalkan dia tidak berisik seperti Naruto."

"Tapi, kamu kelihatannya betah dengan Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Yang pendiam?"

"Tidak juga."

"Oh, baguslah!" Ucap Sakura lega.

"Apa?"

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, bukan apa apa. Lupakan saja" jawab Sakura.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Setelah latihan selesai, Sakura langsung berpamitan pada teman-teman barunya itu untuk pulang.

Sai sudah menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama, tapi Sakura menolaknya.

'Kalau mereka tau aku tinggal bersama Ino kan bisa gawat' pikirnya.

Sakura sekarang tengah berjalan di terotoar jalanan.

Ia lalu berhenti tepat dilampu lalu lintas yang sekarang lampunya sedang berwarna merah, tanda berhenti untuk para pengemudi, dan tanda jalan bagi orang yang ingin menyebrangi jalan melalui zebra cross.

Orang-orang berbondong bondong menyebrangi jalan, sebelum lampu kembali berwarna hijau.

Sakura berada diantara orang-orang itu, dan dia adalah orang yang paling berbeda dari yang lainnya, dengan warna rambut merah mudanya itu.

Setelah sampai disebrang jalan, ia bertemu seorang gadis yang tak asing dimatanya.

"Eh? Kau?" Ucap orang itu menunjuk Sakura.

"Karin?"

"Ha? Dari mana kau tau namaku?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Ino. Tadi saat kita bertabrakan, itu memanggil namamu bukan?" Ujar Sakura.

"Oh ya, benar. Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Karin.

"Saku- eh, Saki. Haruno Saki." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, kau murid baru yah? Soalnya aku tak pernah melihatmu disekolah."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana kau kita jalan bersama?" Tawar Karin.

"Tapi aku mau kesuatu tempat." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Benarkah? Ho, ayolah.." Bujuk Karin.

"Tapi..."

"Uhm, baiklah. Tapi tak lama." Jawab Sakura.

"Yeah, kita ke kafe bagaimana? Aku lapar. Aku tau sebuah kafe. Ditempat itu makanannya enak-enak loh" ujar Karin.

"Terserah kau" jawab Sakura.

Mereka pun pergi ketempat yang dimaksud Karin.

.

.

.

"Jaa.. Arigatou ne untuk hari ini... Sampai jumpa Saki-kun.." Ujar Karin setelah sampai didepan rumahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Wajah bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah Karin.

Berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang nampak memelas.

"Ish, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya tadi. Waktuku jadi diambilnya. Sekarang aku harus cepat pulang." Gerutu Sakura.

Saat ini ia sedang mencari taksi.

Namun, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis (lagi).

Tapi gadis ini adalah gadis yang ia kenal.

"Eh? Seragammu sama dengan seragam sekolahku?" Tanya gadis indigo itu.

"Ah, aku murid baru." Jawab Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin tak terasa gatal.

"Oh, kenapa belum pulang? Ini kan sudah sore."

"I, iya ini aku baru mau pulang."

"Oh, begitu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Em, etto.. Err, aku..." Jawab Sakura gugup.

Kenapa Sakura gugup?

Bukankah ini sikap Hinata?

"Kenapa gugup? Eh, maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi." Ujar gadis bermata lavender itu hendak pergi.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata langsung berbalik menatap Sakura. Semburat tipis muncul dipipinya.

"Err, dari mana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Hinata malu.

"Oh, itu... Sudah lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu yah.. Jaa..." Ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari.

"Dia tampan."

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri yang seharian terkena debu diluar.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu Ino untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Eh? Sakura, kau dari mana?" Tanya Ino yang baru tersadar akan kehadiran Sakura dirumahnya.

"Ino, kau tak melihatku sedari tadi? Aku baru saja selesai mandi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu, hari ini entah aku merasakan perasaan bagaimana. Semuanya bercampur aduk." Curhat Sakura seraya memotong bawang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu-"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Ino memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Ino kesal.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu. Hari ini, aku diajak Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk bergabung ditim mereka. Ini adalah yang seperti kuinginkan." Ucap Sakura dangan senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

"Tapi.." Ucapnya lagi. Wajahnya berubah memelas.

"Setelah pulang latihan, aku bertemu karin. Dan dia mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi dia tetap memaksaku. Menyebalkan bukan? Kau tahu-"

"Tidak tahu." Potong Ino lagi.

"Ish, dengarkan dulu... Kau tahu, sepertinya dia itu menyukaiku. Oh shit. Ini benar memuakan!" Ujar Sakura dengan tampang kesal.

"Dan setelah pulangnya, aku bertemu Hinata. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup didepannya! Aku tak tau harus bilang apa didepannya, karena ia menanyakan namaku. Menurutmu, kita perlu memberitahu dia atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura meminta pendapat sahabatnya ini.

Ino terlihat sedang berfikir sebentar.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu. Nanti pada saatnya baru akan ku beritahu dia." Ujar Ino.

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau bantu aku masak." Ucap Ino sembari menyalakan konfor gasnya.

.

.

.

TBC !


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER CHARA** © Masashi Khisimoto

 **DISCLAIMER STORY** © Vei Virgie

 **WARNING** : AU, (miss) Typo, fic gaje nan abal, alur berantakan, ide pasaran, krupuk alias garing, alur kecepatan, EYD gak jelas (seperti author), membingungkan, membosankan, dan sekampungnya.

.

_PRESENT_

.

 **"BEAUTIFUL BOY"**

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

Sakura tampak sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Tangannya tampak sedang asik dan juga lihai dengan iphone yang dipegangnya itu.

Ia juga memakai earphone yang dipakai ditelinganya.

Dengan santai dia berjalan. Saat melayangkan pandangannya kedepan, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan surai indigo yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Hendak memutar langkahnya, namun si gadis indigo itu sudah memanggilnya. "Hey kau." Panggil Hinata. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya kearah Saki-Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunggu gadis itu.

"Kau yang kemarin itu,kan?" Tanya Hinata seraya menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kemarin kau belum memberi tahu namamu. Jadi, siapa nama mu?"

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limousine mewah tampak sedang memasuki sebuah gerbang pintu sekolah KHS.

Mobil itu berhenti ditempat parkiran, lalu turun seorang wanita paruh baya dari dalamnya.

Wanita cantik dengan warna rambut coklat yang senada dengan matanya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut indahnya, membuat rambutnya terkibas indah.

Wanita itu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah itu, dan menuju ruang kantor kepala sekolah.

 _Tok tok tok_...

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru bernama Kurenai datang menghampiri wanita itu.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya guru itu sopan.

Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap guru itu.

"Err.. Apa kepala sekolahnya ada? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, Tsunade-sama sedang pergi rapat." Tutur guru itu.

Wanita itu hanya manggut-manggut, lalu bertanya tentang kapan selesainya rapat itu.

"Jam 4 sore" jawab sang guru.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa dengan Tsunade-sama? Biar aku yang sampaikan padanya nanti." Ujar guru itu disertai dengan senyum.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak usah. Arigatou ne.." Ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum. Sang guru pun berpamitan pada wanita itu, dan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Tsunade-nee tak ada, ya sudah. Dimana yah Sakura?" Celoteh wanita itu melayangkan pendangannya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari putri tunggalnya, **HARUNO SAKURA**.

•

•

•

"Namaku? Ehm, namaku saku. Eh, maksudku Saki" ucap Sakura gugup. 'Oh kami-sama, kenapa aku jadi gugup' batin Sakura.

Awalnya Hinata memandangnya heran. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis manis.

"Saki yah? Hm, marga?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Matilah sudah riwayat pemuda-ralat-gadis pink ini. Entah apa yang harus ia jawab pada gadis indigo yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Ah... Hinata, aku pergi dulu yah.. Nanti kita bicara lagi." Ujar Sakura dan langsung melarikan diri dari Hinata yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Dia aneh sekali.." Gerutunya.

Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mencari anaknya Sakura, tapi belum juga menemukannya. Bertanya pada siswa/i yang sedang berada diluar kelas, namun tak seorang pun yang tau yang murid baru yang namanya 'Haruno Sakura' itu.

"Ehm, permisi. Boleh aku bertanya nak?"Tanya Wanita itu pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Setelah membalikan tubuhnya, wajahnya tampak kaget dengan pemandangan didepannya itu.

'Kenapa ibu bisa ada disini?' Batin Sakura takut. Wajahnya memucat, takut kalau wanita ini akan mengenalinya.

"A,ada perlu apa?"

"Em, apa kau mengenal putriku? Namanya Haruno Sakura." Ujar wanita itu.

"Ah, aku, aku tak mengenalnya. Maaf, aku permisi dulu yah." Jawab Sakura gugup dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Mebuki.

"Hah, harus kemana lagi aku mencarinya?" Pikir wanita itu bingung.

"Bibi mebuki?" Sapa seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Kau... Hinata-chan,kan?"

Hinata mengganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Bibi sedang apa disini? Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja di iwa?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Ehm, bertanyalah satu-satu Hinata-chan" suruh Mebuki.

Hinata hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan Mebuki. "Tadi kau bertanya tentang Sakura, memangnya kau belum bertemu dengannya?" Ujar Mebuki bingung.

Bukankah anaknya Sakura sudah pindah kesekolah ini? Tapi kenapa Hinata tak bertemu dengannya?

Mebuki semakin dibuat bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Wajahnya tampak panik melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri bersama Hinata. Seseorang itu ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Huh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Risaunya kebingungan.

 **»»»»»**

"Apa benar Sakura pindah kesini? Tapi selama ini aku tak bertemu dengannya" tanya Hinata memastikan.

'Kalau dia pindah kesini, pasti dia akan mencariku' batin Hinata.

"Tentu saja."

"Ehm, begini... Bibi pulang saja dulu, nanti aku akan bertanya pada Ino-chan." Ujar Hinata.

Mebuki mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Ia lalu berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumamnya kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura yang masih tetap berdiri dibalik tembok merasa lega karena melihat ibunya sudah pergi.

Tapi lain kali ibunya pasti akan kembali bukan?

"Sakura?" Sapa seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura terkaget.

'Ada yang tahu nama asliku? Oh kami-sama, selamatkan aku...' Batinnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi lega ketika ia tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Ino. "Ino, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik ketempat yang tadi dilihat Sakura.

"Ino, kaa-san barusan datang dan mencariku. Sepertinya tadi dia sudah melihatku, tapi kaa-san bertemu dengan Hinata." Ujar Sakura khawatir.

Setelah Mebuki pergi, Hinata tampak sedang mencari seseorang. Yah, itu adalah sahabatnya Ino.

"Mungkin saja Ino-chan tahu tentang keberadaan Sakura-chan." Pikir Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

Hai minna-san!

Apa kabar?

Ada yang menunggu lanjutan fic'ku?

Yosh, semoga saja lanjutan ini memuaskan yah...

Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan.

Mohon dimaklumi yah, soalnya masih newbe :)

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :)

So, RnR please ^_^

See you next chap,

Arigatou gozaimasu,

#salamgaje :D :p


End file.
